


Joy To The World

by Gelana



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelana/pseuds/Gelana
Summary: My contribution to Berena Advent's calendar of prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Day One & Day Two Combined Prompts: Gift Wrapping & Family** _

The house smelled of mulled wine and mincemeat pies.

Serena's hand was at her back, voice soothing and warm in her ear. "They'll come. They said they would."

Bernie shivered a little at the kiss placed softly behind her ear, looked out the window again and frowned.

"Have you finished the gifts?"

Bernie shook her head. "

"Hup to it then, Major."

When she wasn't in the back of a moving car, or wrapping something wonky-shaped, Bernie was methodical and precise. Serena set her to work wrapping boxes. Specific papers for specific people. Serena had an eye for the trimmings, and individualized each box artfully. She was masterful with a wide ribbon and some false poinsettias, had shopped around the Boxing Day sales to get the best bargains the year prior. Jason surveyed the proceedings and tutted, but deemed Bernie's work acceptable.

It was easy to relax into the domesticity of it.

Elinor arrived first, a force of nature, like her mother. She sulked and buzzed about at the edges of the room, snipping at Serena, huffing her way through the house. Serena had warned Bernie that she might, told her not to take it personally. None of Elinor's ire was directed towards Bernie, at least. She was polite, even held a conversation with Bernie about journalism and peppered her with questions about her time with the RAMC. She'd gone out for a cigarette break when the third episode of Dr Who started, rolling her eyes, but staying silent.

While Elinor skulked about outside the solarium, Serena touched Bernie hip and leaned closed to murmur, "Told you they'd come."

The doorbell chimed a moment later. She grinned and nudged Bernie. "Go. Let the Wolfe Pups in. I'll put the kettle on."

It was a day of festive dress, fancy trappings, good food, and family. Cameron and Serena made sure the wine and conversation flowed. He was more cheerful and cheeky than Bernie had seen him in ages, more mature, without any bile or irony. It made her heart soar that they seemed to appreciate each other. Charlotte was polite to Serena, respectful, but watchful, she seemed more wary. Of the three children, Bernie noticed that Lottie reached out to Jason the most, made an effort to include him in the conversation, chatted with him at length about his special interests. Serena noticed too, caught Bernie's eye, smiled.

Elinor stayed moody and withdrawn, disappeared when Raf, Fletch, and the Fletchlings came swarming 'round, but at least wasn't openly hostile towards anyone besides Serena. Predictably she reappeared in time for gift wrapping to be torn away, and presents cooed over. Bernie didn't like the way she treated Serena, but knew enough to understand the history between parent and child and that it wasn't her battle to fight. Instead she kept her focus on how lovely it was to have Cam and Lottie there, how good it felt to have her children near, to see them thriving.

She took a moment when Evie was shrieking over something Serena had given her, to lean over and tell them. "I'm glad you're here. Thank you for coming. I know it has to feel strange."

Lottie considered her for long enough that she felt awkward at the outpouring. "It's good to see you happy, Mum."

Bernie could only suck a breath in through her nose and press her lips together to stop her chin from wobbling.

"Being with you and your brother makes me happy," she said finally.

Cam smiled, "Yeah, but Madre, it's also good to see how happy she makes you."

Bernie went silent and reached out and squeezed their hands, as if she was trying to press her gratitude, her love into their palms, and nodded.

Later, Bernie heard Lottie thank Serena for her gift, and for including them. "You are good for her," she said quietly. "I haven't seen my mum this at ease, this...alive, in... well, ever."

Bernie blinked back tears and focused her attention on some tinsel that slipped off of the tree.

It was a good day, despite the foibles, despite the rolled eyes.

Late that night, when all the dishes had been cleared and washed, and the bags of torn paper were dragged to the outside bin, Serena slipped her arms around Bernie's waist and swayed with her in the light of the brightly decorated tree.

"I have one last gift. But I didn't wrap it," Serena said in a low hum and looked at her from beneath her lashes. "Not exactly."

She stepped back and unbuttoned just enough of her blouse that Bernie could see the red and black lace hidden beneath it.

"Care to follow me upstairs, Major? Finish opening it?"

Bernie smiled, her heart felt full.


	2. Carol Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier that December...

Serena nipped at Bernie's ear, elongated her words, practically purred.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bernie shivered, tilted her head to accept Serena's ministrations.

"You won't consider it?" Serena whispered, dropping open mouthed kisses along Bernie's exposed throat.

"No."

"I'd make it worth your while."

"No."

"I'd really love to hear you," Serena said, smiling sweetly up at Bernie, lipping sensitive nipples. "You sound so lovely, darling."

"You can hear me here."

"Please?"

"No."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "Even if I were to withhold certain favours?"

Bernie's snorted, managed to swallow a loud bark of laughter.

"We both know that you — of all people — won't be withholding anything anytime soon."

"True. But Keller has that abominably smug Rocinni, and with that speaking voice, there's no way he doesn't sing like a dream."

"I'm not singing carols in public, charity or no. I don't care if you are ridiculously competitive. The sun will rise and set if Berenice Wolfe does not make her Holby musical debut this Christmas, and the AAU does not outdo Keller. Besides I can never remember the words."

"Well, you are patently no fun."

"That's not what you said five minutes ago. Or this morning. Or last night." Bernie grinned and kissed Serena soundly. "Cry me a river Campbell." 


	3. Prompt Four: Mrs. Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas night....

"You like it?"

"I like you."

"Not what I meant."

"I like it, how could I not? You're wearing it."

"It's not ridiculous?"

Bernie tipped her head, enjoying the sight of Serena stripped down. Red velvet knickers curved over her generous hips. The matching bra and clips holding up her stockings had fluffy white feathered trim.

"It's completely ridiculous. That's why it's perfect." Bernie tugged at the faux leather belt at the waistband of the knickers. "Now, I believe you were about to ask me if I've been naughty or nice this year?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Claus."

"And Mrs. Claus?"

"Far as I know she only comes round when she knows you've been both."

Bernie honked inelegantly. "That so?"

"It is," Serena said, smirking. "Now which would you like first? Naughty or nice?"

Bernie feigned indecision while Serena straddled her where she sat on the bed.

"Do I have to choose?" she finally asked, and tickled Serena's hip. Serena squawked and they both burst into giggles.

Elinor's disgruntled shout made them jump out of their skins.

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF," she bellowed from the corridor. "THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE!! I swear to god, I can't even have a wee. What are you thirteen? You can't keep your hands off each other for one night?"

"Sorry darling, we'll try to be consenting adults more quietly," Serena called sweetly through the door.

"Serena!" Bernie hissed. "I am somewhat trying to get in your daughters good graces."

"That's Mrs. Claus to you." Serena said sternly and pinched Bernie's bottom. They dissolved back into laughter.


End file.
